Life is a War
by 1PkFire
Summary: Lucy's life has been nothing but hardship and tragedy, but when she meets a pink haired boy that introduces her to fairy Tail, her life starts getting better. That is until certain events and a certain person changes her life. I'm not great at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is my 2nd story that I decided to write. I'm doing two at the same time, which I will try to post a chapter Every week. Do to English being my 2nd language there might be a few errors here and there. **

**I got the general idea from a story I read written by kowareta1468. She has really good story written and I highly recommend you check them out. **

**There will some pairings in this story, mainly GrayLu. I hope you enjoy my story and if you did please leave a review. **

**In future chapters there will be some bad language and maybe bloody things, but very few. **

**I do not own fairy tail or it's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_'Life is so dam hard' _Lucy thought has she picked up the large bucket that was laying on the surface of the wooden wagon.

Every Sunday morning, Lucy would wake up at sunrise, fetch the old splintery wooden wagon and drag it down to the river near by. Sunday was her day to fetch the water. She usually took 3 large buckets and filled them up to the brim. It took 1 hour to and from the river, so this was one the jobs she never looked forward too. It was as she always said, a 'pain in the ass'. Lucy stood there looking at the water, thinking of the events that led her to her changed life and how she met a family she would never leave and hurt.

_ *flashback*_

_It was After her father lost his job at the railroads, Lucy and her family where left with nothing but the clothe on their back. Forced to live in the lowest social class, Lucy has been doing these types of laborious jobs ever since she was just 10 years old. Now a mature 16 year old girl, she was accustomed to working hard just to be able to survive these hard times._

_She has gone thru a lot of hardships ever since her father lost his job and they started living in the slums. These hardships have made her strong. She wasn't the frail little girl that always had to be cared for anymore. For the first two years in the slums they were living in the streets, searching for scraps in the garbage and looking for any hole they could sleep in. They were fighting a daily war against famine and disease. Her mother Layla was constantly worried about her son and daughter. She'd give them any food she could find, forcing herself not to eat in order for her children to eat. Eventually she got sick and her frail, weak starving body could fight the fever. She died living an empty space in Lucy's fragile little heart._

_After her mothers death Lucy's father grew depressed, blaming everything that was happening to his family on himself. He became a burden on the two sibling, Lucy's father was no longer fighting to keep alive, he spent his days sitting in the dirt leaving his kids to fend for themselves. Just a few weeks after his wife's death, Depression got the best of him, eventually taking his life._

_Laxus, Lucy's older brother stepped up to the plate. He wasn't gonna let his sister and only family member die._

_Laxus was strong and brave, because of this Lucy has always looked up to her big brother._

_Lucy on the other hand was never the strong one. After both her parents died, she would cry day and night, leaving all the work to her brother. He would go out looking for food and water Wherever he could find. He would mainly steal from food karts in the middle class markets. He was fast despite his large muscular body, so it wasn't hard for him to get away from the merchants chasing him._

_A few months after both the siblings parents died, on one of his food snacking rounds,Laxus ran into a pink haired boy. It turned out that this pink haired boy was out doing the same as Laxus; stealing food for his family. The pink haired boy introduced himself as Natsu Dragneel and invited Laxus to his home. He gladly accepted the boys invitation, seeing as him and his sister have been living in the dirt streets for almost 2 years._

_After following Natsu the siblings had arrived at a large rundown stone building. It was about three story's tall and was covered in vines and moss. They could see small windows in the front but that was all. The door was a large door, it was wooden with rusty iron surrounding the borders. It had two large door knobs made of iron marching the borders. The knobs weren't as rusty, they actually looked well kept, better then the rest of the outer structure._

_The doors to the building opened and Natsu led the way. The first thing they saw was a bar and some stool by it. There were also a few tables spread out thru out this first room. The place was empty, but it felt homie. They could hear noise coming from somewhere, but they couldn't quite tell from which direction. Natsu didn't address the noise so they didn't ask. He gave them a tour of the rest of the downstairs area. There was a storage room in the back, it was big, but it didn't have much just a few bags of what looked like flour and some wheels of cheese. He then showed them their kitchen, but like the storage it also wasn't much. It had a small stove that they could tell was being fueled by wooden logs. In the left corner of the room was a small counter with a few bowls and plates on top of it. Next to the counter was a small wooden box filled with cooking items. It was all mixed so it wasn't anything specific just stuff like salt, knifes, cooking spoons and pots. The left side of the room was pretty barren, just a few barrels and nothing more._

_They left the kitchen and went to the up stairs room. It was a large room, this one wasn't divided. It was an open space with a few hay beds spread around._

_Unlike the downstairs room, this room was filled with a few people. They counted about 10, they couldn't tell completely since the light was pretty dim seeing as there was only one window._

_The room grew quite when they spotted the two new faces. It was odd seeing all these people living together. Normally in the slum areas people tried to live in small groups of 4 or less so the food would last longer._

_After a few minutes of awkward silence, Natsu finally spoke up introducing the two new faces. He introduced them one by one to all his family members. _

_1st he introduced them to the eldest one there a girl names Mirajane, they called her Mira. She had long white her that reached her waist. She had big blue eyes and a warm smile. You could tell she wasn't very old, she looked to be no older than 16, just like Laxsus. _

_Then came her two sibling to introduce themselves. Elfman, her twin brother, who had her same white her. He was large and muscular, more muscular than Laxus. He looked a little intimidating. Hugging Elfmans leg was a young girl, who they assumed to be Miras younger sister. Like her two sibling she also had the silver hair, hers reached up to her shoulders and was a little messy at the ends. She was a year younger than Lucy, just 11 years old. _

_Then a few more people introduced themselves. There was Levy, who had short blue hair. Jellal her older brother, he was a year younger than Mira. He also had the blue hair and a distinct tattoo in his eye. Then there was Cana a girl with dark brown hair, who was carrying a mug, the contents of this mug smelled funny to Lucy. She assumed it was alcohol, which shocked Lucy seeing as she was only 14. Then the youngest of the group introduced himself he looked to be looked to be 7 years old, his name was Romeo. He was Natsus younger brother even tho they looked nothing alike. _

_Finally out of the shadows a girl with scarlet hair stepped out. She held out her hand and greeted them. Her name was Erza, she was young but you could tell by the look in her eyes that she was strong and capable of helping like the older teens. She was as was 12 just like Lucy. _

_They found out that they called themselves Fairy Tail, This was their family. Even if someone wasn't related by blood they were still family in each other's eyes. Laxus told them how they were living in the streets and how their parents died. Shocked and worried the Fairly Tail family decided to let them stay with day become a part of their growing family. The saw a light at the end of their dark tunnel and it name was Fairy Tail_.

*flashback ends*

It has now been 4 years since Lucy and Laxus became a part of Fairy Tail, their lives have never been the same. They were happy now and all the sadness they went thru in the past was locked away in their hearts. They loved Fairy Tail and they're friends. Lucy finished filling the rest of the barrels and was ready to go back. Even tho she despised doing this type of work, she loved being part of something and never being alone.

She didn't want anything to change, but little did she know there were big changes happening soon.

* * *

**Sorry for this long 1st chapter. The other chapters aren't going to be as long. I just wanted this chapter to sort of introduce Lucy and her past. Please review it would help want to continue writing this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I didnt know I was go na write this today, but I got the idea, so why not. **

**I do not own fairy tail. **

**I hope you like it and don't forget to review, it will help motivated me to keep the story going. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Lucy!" Was the first thing she heard as she walked into Fairy Tail. She looked up to see the one and only, Natsu; her favorite pink haired friend.

She gave him a large warm smile that could brighten any room. She was always fond of Natsu. After all it was because of him that her and Laxus found a place to live. She ran up to him, jumped on him, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug. He hugged back.

After the hug broke, she grabbed his hands and dragged him outside.

"You're gonna help me with this." Lucy said sternly pointing at the wagon with the three large barrels on top.

He knew that meant he had to take the barrels inside while she 'supervised'.

"Seriously, I don't know why I have to be on water duty. It's difficult for a girl my size to haul 3 five gallon barrels to and back from the river." She complained to Natsu, as she watched him pick up the barrels like it was nothing.

"Luce, you know we all have our jobs to do."

"Yeah, but let me do something else." She begged Natsu, looking at him with the sad puppy look. He was a sucker for that look. He could never say no.

He sighted. " What else can you do, Luce? Your cooking sucks, so food prep is out of the question."

She knew he wasn't wrong, so she didn't argue there.

She placed her fist on her forehead, as she sat down on one of the bar stools. After he was done placing all the barrels in the kitchen, Natsu sat down next to her watching her think.

She looked cute, when she was thinking this hard, he thought while looking at her. Natsu had a crush on Lucy, but had never done anything about it. He was afraid that she didn't feel the same and he'd end up ruining their friendship.

"I got it!"

Natsu jumped, he was startled after the long silence. He looked at her waiting for her to speak.

" I could do the food run." She said knowing that he would never agree to this. Food runs, were what they referenced to stealing food from the merchants. They would go to the middle or high class markets and steal whatever food they could grabbed. They would put their stolen items into a straw satchel, and run. They would run from the angry merchants and soldiers. Those doing the food runs would always ware hooded robes, in hopes of their faces not being known.

"No way, Lucy. There's no chance in hell your doing food runs." He stood up waving his hands frantically while shaking his head.

"Why the hell not." She put her hands on her hips demanding to know why she couldn't go on runs.

"You know dam well why not." She saw a vain popping on his for head. He was angry that she even suggested that.

"it's too fucking dangerous." He added.

She could see that he was angry, but she kept on fueling his anger.

"You and Laxus go on runs twice a weak, so why can't I!"

"Because we are men" he said emphasizing the word men.

"Are you kidding me" Lucy couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked at Natsu with daggers for eyes. He knew he shouldn't have said that, he was gonna regret it later.

" So according to you I can't go on runs, solely on the fact that I'm a woman. She added. Nastu could see flames coming out of her. Yup he regrets his word.

" Ye-yess." He studdered, not knowing what Lucy might do to him now.

Lucy took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm down after seeing the anger turn into fear in Natsus eyes.

"Look, I'm going on a run even if you don't like it." She said calmly now.

"Please Lucy, i don't want you to get in trouble."

" Like I said, I'm going on the next run."

Natsu closed his eyes, sighed. They were both stubborn, so they weren't going to get anywhere with this argument, they needed a second opinion.

"ok, seeing as where getting no where with this. How about we ask your brother what he thinks. Natsu suggested.

"Fine. Where is Laxus anyways?"

Natsu chuckled, "He's on a run, now."

" When is he getting back?" Lucy asked sitting back down on her stool.

" Should be back soon."

So now they waited.

It was only a 30 minutes, when the door swung open. A hooded Laxus stood there holding two large sacks of what looked to be rice.

It was mid Afternoon so the only people in the guild were Natsu and Lucy.

" We need your input, Laxus." Lucy said not bothering to greet her sweating brother.

"What. I do get a hug first." He said setting down the two sacks by the doorway not bothering to take to the kitchen.

"Not until I hear your opinion." Lucy said Sternly.

"Alright, ask away."

"You see, your sister here has come up with a not so brilliant idea." Natsu said

"She wa-"

"I want to go on runs." Lucy said interrupting Natsu in the process.

Laxus just looked at his sister for a few minutes, he wasn't showing any emotions so Lucy and Natsu weren't sure what his response would be.

"Fine." He finally said smiling at his sister. Right away she jumped on her brother and hugged him.

"But.." He added.

"On one condition."

Natsu mouth was wide open, he couldn't be alive that Laxus had agreed on his little sister doing this.

"yes, anything." Lucy said still hanging on to her brother.

"That I get to go with you on the first run." She nodded in agreement.

She was finally going to so something different. Something that will make her feel alive, something that will keep her spirit up. She wanted to know what it was like running as fast as she could, even tho it was going to be dangerous.

She felt excited.

"Your first run will be tomorrow. You're gonna take something small and easy on your 1st try. I won't take much, since I already got stuff today and I want to keep close to you." Laxus said going to the rice bags that he had left there. He didn't want to hear it from Mira Later on.

Tomorrow, Lucy thought.

Tomorrow will be great, she thought confidently.

* * *

**I didn't know how to end it, so I ended it like this. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I might post the 3rd one tomorrow,but I still don't know. Thanks you to those who reviewed the 1st chapter. **


End file.
